Defense
by Scribe of Turesa
Summary: You tortured my brothers...put them in cages...beat me in front of them...now your holding a gun to one of their heads...prepare for some serious pain...Raph's POV.
1. Chapter 1: Chains

**Disclaimer: unfortunatly no...**

**This whole book is in Raphael's POV.**

**Chapter1: Chains**

My head feels heavy and I can't remember what happened to make it that way. The clinking of chains accompany my attempts to move. Something rough and hard presses against my mouth and nose making it hard to breathe. I struggle to take a deap breath and find that I can't open my mouth at all. After what seems like years I'm able to lift my head. All I can do is stare in horror at what I see. Leo is chained on the opposite wall, his arms twisted crueling back and up the chain forcing him to keep his arms at an unnatural angle. His head is down and a thick, ugly muzzel encases his face. He's covered in blood and thick, heavy looking shackles adorn his ankles. Blood covers him and the right side of his face appears to be one massive bruise, his right eye is bloody and swollen shut. He appears to be unconcious. A soft "Clink" makes me turn.

Don is curled up, his arms around his knees, he's not as heavily chained as Leo and can move his arms a little, they're also in front of him. He makes eye contact and though the muzzel hides it I'm sure he's smiling grimly, 'cuz I can see the releif in his eyes. He's pretty battered looking, mostly bruises and some scrapes not as bad as Leo. Don jerks his head to the left and I twist despretly to see Mike.

He's curled in a fedal position, his head is bloody and he is covered in bruises, he's chained up like Don. Mike's limp...I hold my breath for a minute...waiting to see if his plastron moves, it does I let out a short breath in relief.

I turn my head back to Leo and look closer...he looks like hell warmed over, I still can't remember what happened. I've managed to figure out I'm chained up like Don and Mike, but my hands and arms are chained tightly together, thankfully in the front though. my legs are heavily shackled like Leo's...not the light ones my younger brothers wear. Anger builds up....who did this to us? To Leo? Who ever did this....

The door opens and a familar voice taunts me. Hun's voice.

"Well the freak is awake"

He's gon'na pay. I struggle to rise to my feet. A feel his fist close around my throat slamming me to the wall. Leo moves, lifts his head a little. Hun notices and laughes, letting me go, my legs betray me...I can't get up to help Leo. Hun loosens the chain and drags Leo to the middle of the floor and starts kicking him ruthlessly. Leo doubles up...pained grunts making their way through the muzzle. Leo kicks out weakly...he's lost a lot of blood. Hun laughes again and grabbs Leo's head and starts slamming it into the cement floor....once...twice..three times...oh God ...he finally stops at six when Leo's goes limp. Blood ozzing from his cracked skull. I can hear Don struggling at his chains and Mike sobbing, I realize I'm fighting as hard as I can to get to Leo. Hun grins wickedly and picks Leo up before throwing him back at his spot, jerking the chain higher so that Leo is half standing, held up by his arms, I hear him groan in pain and realize that his arms have been jerked out of joint.

"Welcome to hell freaks" Hun laughs as he walks toward Mike.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'm going tro have to ask for at least five reviews before I update this.....Please Review it'll get updated faster!


	2. Chapter 2: Broken and Battered

**Disclaimer: still no....hugs Leo "hang in there"**

***Thanks for all the reviews. The answer to a few of your questions are ****No I didn't ask for 5 review just for the attention here are the reasons why I asked:**

**1.) I know a lot of people are reading my stories and a review is a conformation of that...**

**2.) Reviews let me know what my readers are thinking...**

**3.) Reviews tell me that the story was good enough to pause a moment and type out a response.**

**To those of you who don't know I really am an author :). Now before you race off to find my books, WAIT!!! My first book is in the editing process right now it is due to be at pubishers by late November/ early December. "Grabs racing fans". ;)LOL ok back to the story...**

**Chapter 2: Broken and Battered**

Hun makes his way past me...just out of reach towards Mikey. Mike is pulling back struggling to get away. I see Don out of the corner of my eye fighting his chains as hard as I am. I twist to the end of my chains, struggling, Hun grabs Mikey and jerks him up, Mikey twists and squirms...Hun makes the mistake of stepping back into my reach. I don't even remember moving but somehow I've got the chain from my arms around Hun's neck. He drops Mikey and grabs my hands, nearly crushing them in an attempt to pry them away. I jerk back and twist the chain, my vision is clouded with red and I'm seeing tunnel Vision. Hun slams us into the wall, everything blacks out for a minute. The next thing I know is that Hun is kicking me and then he grabs my head...I think of Leo. My head hits the ground and I kick out fighting to get away...I'm not going to let him beat me in front of my little bros. I land a kick and he grunts.

"All right freak," he spits as he grabs my throat and squezzes. I can't breathe and my vision starts to go dark...no...I can't.....Mikey...Donnie....Leo...Everything blackens.

A groan makes its way through the muzzle I slowly open my eyes. No....Leo's gone...I twist around searching desperately...Don's in the corner....Mikey!! Mikey's gone too..Don is covered in bruises and his head has blood on it. He's leaning against the wall the muzzle looks like it's too tight, it's digging into the skin, his eyes are closed. I try to move my arms and realize I'm chained like Leo was. I don't know how long I was out...but I failed my brothers...is this how Leo feels when we get hurt? The utter weight of...fear? I struggle to my feet and find I can't move easily. I'm definatly chained like Leo was. Suddenly a high pitched scream rips through the air. Don sits up and goes pale, tears start rolling down his cheeks and he starts shaking. I freeze and look toward the door....Mikey....oh God...no....Mikey!! I find myself twisting against the chains as another pain filled scream reaches our ears. Don's sobbing in the corner. I can hear the muffled sounds coming from him and it only drives me to fight harder. We gotta get out of here. In a fit of rage I begin rubbing my head against the wall in an attempt to lossen the buckle on my muzzle. I'm rubbing my face raw but I don't care...Don's watching me in horror...he probably thinks I've lost my mind. Suddenly hear a "Click" and the muzzle lossens and after more rubbing it falls away. I take a deep breath and lean back for a second but there's no time to rest 'cus another scream reaches my ears. I hear clinking and the sound of someone rubbing their head against the wall. I look over. Don's trying to get his muzzle off but his has a different latch on his...it requires a key...

"Don" my voice sounds rusty," Don don't....it needs a key" Don looks at me desperately, he's shaking, chocolate-brown eyes pleading....questioning. I manage to shake my head and try to get up again this time I manage to somehow. Another agony filled scream reaches us and I grit my teeth and test the chain to see how strong it is. Another scream starts and then is cut off suddenly. Don and I lock eyes and then I throw my weight forward, pain....my arms and shoulders are burning....I try again....desperate...pain...it gets worse. The door opens and Mikey is dragged in. Hun drops him and glares at me. He leaves Mikey where he lays and comes to me...smirking...but I can tell I've ticked him off.

"Well looks like you've got your muzzle off freak," he growls

"Figured ya'd want someone ta' talk ta' Honey," I spit. He punches me in the face and my legs buckle as my head spins. I hear Don's muffled cry...Mikey hasn't moved. He grabs me and leans close.

"If you want Leonardo to live you'll keep your mouth shut freak...I've got an axe with his name on it," Hun whispers. I can't move...I can't_ breathe_....Leo...no...

"His shell's got some chucks missing already....Maybe I'll just put him out of hs misery....you see He'll never walk again...the axe was nice and sharp...hit the spinal cord...at the waist..." Hun whispers.

I can't even think now....Leo...paralysed? No...no....nononononono! Leo...oh my God! Hun laughs and grabs Mike...I can't move I'm in shock...my anger fails me....replaced by terror. Hun grabs Mikey and chains him back up...his eyes are open...full of tears...his muzzle was horribly tight Hun grabs me and roughly puts the muzzle back on...this time putting a lock on it like Don's...he laughs and walks out...the door closes ominously...minutes later an agony filled scream reaches us...I recognised it and to my horror I realize the screams we've been hearing weren't Mikey's....they were Leo's...

I look at Mikey who's sobbing now, tears streaming down his cheeks, shoulders shaking....Hun...Hun made Mikey watch...I look at Don...he doesn't know....but he can still hear....

Another scream rips through the silence and then cuts off abruptly...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reviews? Please? Repeat of my wishes before...


	3. Chapter 3: Dark

**Disclaimer: if wishes were turtles...ninja turtles ;)**

**Thanks for the reviews!!**

**Chapter 3:Dark**

Hun still hasn't brought Leo back in...it's been nearly three days...I'm scared....I think Leo's...dead...Mikey's a mess shaking and sobbing we've had our muzzle's removed...we aren't sure why....we're being fed once a day a pan of slop is dropped in the middle of us just within reach. My hands have been rechained to the front again...but I can't get the muzzle off still. Don...he just sits there...he's scared, as scared as Mikey...heck...I'm scared...Leo...our big bro...he might be dead...I still don't know how we go-

FLASHBACK**

Don and Mike were down, darts logged in their shoulders. Leo stood over them, katanas crossed, teeth gritted. A purple Dragon held a gun out toward himself, Leo's eyes flicked away from the others to him, their eyes locked. Laughter makes them tense. Rage burns in me at the sight of Hun.

It happens fast I leap forward and try to fight Hun a gunshot makes me freeze. Leo deflects the bullet and again tenses. He shouts something...I don't hear. Hun laughs and grabs me as I try to fight back.

The last thing I remember is being thrown into the wall and feeling something prick my arm and the sight of Leo standing alone a determined look on his face...his eyes...fear

END FLASHBACK**

I gasp and fight sobs...oh my God...Leo tried to protect all of us...that's why Hun bound him like that...oh Leo! I've never seen him scared but the look in his eyes...Leo was scared...for us...

Suddenly the door opens and a limp figure is tossed in. Hun stepped in and grinned, he jerks the head back and I see the face of my older brother, covered in dried blood. Ugly wounds adorn his thin frame...it's only been a few days...he shouldn't have lost weight that fast. Hun laughs and dropps him. Leo slumps to the floor and doesn't move.

Hun smiles smuggly and leaves calling out, "Hope you like the dark." The lights go out. I don't know how long it was before any of us speak.

"L-Leo?" Mike whispers, "Leo? Please?" Mikey's rusty voice breaks through the silence.

There's no response from the limp figure on the floor.

"I think he's unconcious Mike...." Don rasps. A weak moan comes from the floor.

"Leo? Bro? Leo?" I hear myself gasp.

"No....your dead....he said...he said you were dead" Leo sobbs and to our horror Leo starts screaming unintelligently.

"NONONONONONONONONO! GOGOGOGOGOGO! GO AWAY! I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I FAILED!!! I'm SORRY!!!"

I can't breathe.

"Leo! LEO!" I hear Don cry, "Leo we aren't dead! Leo we're ok!" I hear Don cry.

"Leo!! Leo please it's ok! We're ok" Mike pleads.

"Leo...Bro we're here..It's ok we're ok," I hear my self sob, "Leo we're ok!"

We hear the sound of something being dragged and I realize it's Leo he's dragging himself away from us...I can just see him in the dark...he drags himself into a corner and huddles there still screaming unintelligently.

"NONONONONONO!!!! I'M SORRY!!! I'M SORRY!!!! JUST GO AWAY PLEASE!!! LEAVE ME ALONE!!!! I'm so sorry...I'm so sorry....It's so dark....why? Why does it have to be dark? I'm sorry...dark...so dark..."

It's all I can do not to break down sobbing...I can hear Mike and Don crying....It's my worst nightmare...My big brother's gone mad...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shutters and hugs Leo. "I'm sorry!" I whisper.

Reviews Please?


	4. Chapter 4: Mutterings

**Disclaimer:Unfortunatly no...Hugs Leo and cries "I'm Sorry!!! Hang in there"**

**Chapter 4:Mutterings **

It's been two days since Hun brought Leo back in...he's hasn't changed much...as long as we're quiet he just sits there and mumbles and mutters to himself...if he hears us he starts screaming again...and it takes him a while to calm back down. I'm furious...but terrified...I want to kill Hun...I don't dare to speak...Leo's had seizures when he gets real upset...I thought hearing my brother drag himself over to eat that slop they give us was bad...but hearing Leo seize...it's worse...

The other day...I...I-I...I reached out to touch him when he dragged himself over to eat...he froze and started whinning...all high pitched and full of fear...When I opened my big mouth and tried to calm him...he went balistic...I'll never forgive myself for scaring him like that...

"Dark.....ghosts....don't hurt me...please...leave me alone...I'm sorry...sorry...please..." Leo mumbles.

I flinch as Leo's mutterings grow too quiet to hear again. He thinks we're ghost now...scares him so bad he can't think..what's worse...he...he thinks we're going to hurt him...

Don's sitting in the corner watching Leo...he's as upset as I am...Mikey...he's finally asleep...He just sits and cries when he's awake...he tries to be quiet for the sake of what's left of Leo's sanity...most of the time he just sobs which gets Leo going...either whining real high and scared like or screaming...

Leo....I fought him...was jealous of him...hurt him...both with words and my own hands...I-I never realized how much I needed him...his strength...the big brother in him...nor did I realize how much he needs us...I've heard him mutter my name, as much as Don's or Mikey's....he cries when he mutters our names...just sobs...whole body shaking...it gets to the point where he's wailing our names and that he's sorry for failing us...I wish...I wish that we could convince him its really us...I never realized how much I hurt him when we fought...how deep my words cut...

"I...I'm sorry...I failed....I'm sorry....wasn't good enough....wasn't strong enough....I failed....I failed...I'm sorry"

He trails off again and I feel tears coming...that's the other thing...he blames himself...for everything...I'm beginning to think Leo was depressed before all of this...that he just cracked here...that Hun broke him here...the way he cries when he repeats words from our fights....I-I really hurt him....I feel dirty...like I soiled a perfectly white cloth with cruel words...Leo is that cloth...we broke him down...everything we ever said to him...he took it to heart...

"Raphie? Please...please don't hurt me...please...I'm sorry...please Raphie please...don't be mad at me....I'm sorry"

My walls break as his latest muttering reaches my ears...oh God what did I do to him to make him fear me like this?? Was I that horrible to him? As tears roll down my cheeks I sob out. "I LOVE YOU LEO! I'M SORRY"

there's silence for a minute...I feel a flicker of hope...then he starts whining and whimpering, I can see his body shaking...his legs just lay there...he can't move or feel them...it's like they aren't even there anymore. I mentally kick myself...I did it again...I scared him...

Don looks at me and I see his tears...he looks at Leo as the whining gets louder...it stops and after a little bit he goes back to his muttering. I feel a flicker of relief...he heard me...Leo heard what I said...

"Love you...love all of you...sorry...sorry I failed...miss you....sorry...sorry...I should've been the first....I'm sorry I failed"

Tears roll down my cheeks anew....he heard me...but it didn't really break through...he's still lost to us...trapped in his mind...in his fear...his shame...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Clings to Leo and hugs him tight.

Reviews Please?


	5. Chapter 5: Broken Chains

**Disclaimer:Still no...Hugs Mikey and Donnie, eyes Raph nervously and then hugs Leo.**

**Thanks for the Reviews!!**

***Things are about to get interesting***

**Chapter 5: Broken Chains**

I don't know how but sometime in the night...I...I broke my chains. Leo was having a fit, his seizures. I guess I couldn't listen to the sound of his head hitting the ground anymore, like something in me just snapped...I brought him over and put him in between Don and Mikey...they curled up next to him and I'm sitting in front of all of them. Leo's been muttering off and on all morning...I don't think he's been sleeping at all lately...Mikey finally got him to sleep about a half hour ago...I don't know how...he just did.

I tried to get Don and Mikey's chains to break...nothing...I've lost strength...I think last night was just plain desperation...not sure though. Ever since I told Leo I loved him, that I was sorry...he's stopped screaming when he hears us...he just whines now and shakes. After Donnie and Mikey both told him the same thing he calmed down...that's when he stopped screaming.

Leo twitches in his sleep and mutters something. Yeah...never knew it before but Leo talks in his sleep sometimes, he's also a really light sleeper....it's a miracle that we didn't wake him up half the time at home...heck...we probably did...

"Why? But...Hun your hurting people....we're trying to protect them..." Leo mumbles

I flinch...Leo talks to himself sometimes carries on whole conversations...it freaks me out a little...over the last few days we've been able to figure out that Hun's wanting revenge for all the times we screwed his plans up and of course the whole thing with screwing up Shredder's trust all those years back...Leo keeps muttering something about cages and zoos too. I have a sick feeling we're going to live the rest of our lives in cages...if it comes to that...I hope Leo dies...I hope...they leave his body alone...if he's this messed up now...Shell...he'll be gone completely in a cage...I never realized until now how much Leo needs freedom...I don't know how he stood it being the leader and being "tied" to us...no wonder he stayed away from home for two years in Latin America...he was free there. But then I realize why he stood it, why he came back...he loves us, needs us. Like we need him.

I wish Master Splinter was still alive...we need him...Leo needs him.

"Master Splinter...please? Please I don't want this...please stay with me...I can't do this alone..."Leo whimpers

I wince and touch Leo's shell, rubbing circles in the intact area. _Right on Cue_ I think grimly. He quiets after a second and I move my hand away. His carapce is a mess, there are three huge chunks missing and various other thinner cuts. The injury near his waist is the worst, you can see his spine Mikey he nearly threw up when he saw how bad Leo was hurt. Don...he just went really pale and touched the area lightly, I thought he was going to faint.

Leo moves his hand and reaches out, brushing against Mikey. Mikey jumps a little and looks up. Mikey and I lock eyes. Mikey manages a nervous smile and takes Leo's hand and holds it gently. Leo stops twitching and muttering, he relaxes and breathes easier. Mikey lays his head back down with a soft sigh.

"Raphie?" he whispers, so quiet I barely hear it.

"Yeah Mikey," I whisper back watching Leo nervously

"Do you think...will Leo be ok?" he askes softly.

I don't know what to tell him. I don't think Leo will ever be completely stable again...I think Leo will get worse if he lives...all a wheelchair is, is another kind of cage.

"Yeah Mikey...I think he will" I lie. I hate to lie to Mikey, he takes it hard when he finds out you lied.

"I know your lying...but thanks Raphie," he whispers.

I feel horibble but I manage to smile a him. Mikey pulls Leo close, hugging him. Leo stirs and whimpers but quiets after a second, clinging to Mikey.

The door opens, I stand up, broken chains dangling, feet planted, fists balled.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well...Reviews?

Hugs Leo, Mikey, Donnie, sneeks a hug to Raph only to be chased off, screaming for mercy.


	6. Chapter 6: Cages

**Disclaimer:nope....Manages to hug Leo, before Raph growls and chases me off.**

**Chapter 6: Cages**

Hun stepps into the room and eight others follow him. He looks shocked when he sees me. I'm not letting him touch my brothers...not while there's breath in my body...he won't touch Leo again...never again...

I clench my fists and drop into a defensive stance, ready for a fight. Normally I would've leapt forward and just fought...but too much is at stake now. A few of those people look like scientists. They better get the hell out of here 'cus I'm ready for a fight. Hun recovers and barks something...one of the other men leaves and comes back. I realize I'm growling like an angry dog..heh...I guess that makes me a pit-turtle. Hun steps forward a dart gun in his hand. I growl louder and tense. I hear Don and Mike get up and realize their defending Leo too. Well I'm defending all of them. Old habits die hard. I leap forward and attack Hun dodging a dart and landing a kick to Hun wrist. He shouts in rage and grabs me. I manage three hits and two kicks before he slams me to the ground and someone jams a dart into my arm. I vaguely remember biting Hun's hand...heh...go to hell Hun.

Black...

I sit up slowly, dangit...I've got a muzzle on again...I look around...I'm in a brightly lit room, chained _and_ tied I can't move my arms at all and have difficultly moving my legs. I spot Leo laying sprawled on the ground horribly still, he looks like he's been recently beaten. No....Leo...no...please.

"Raph!" someone hisses. I twist around and see Don. Amber eyes meet chocolate brown, his chocolate brown eyes looked worried. My heart stopped, Don was in a cage, thick heavy metal bars locking him in. He had enough room to sit, but not stand or lay down.

"Mikey's behind you," Don said quickly, "He's still out...heck...he fought like a mad man trying to keep them away from Leo. I was...I couldn't get close enough to them. Mikey, he pulled him into the corner closest to them and stood over Leo...you know how Leo's been lately...he started freaking out when the lights turned on...I think, *laughs* I think he finally realized we're alive because he sort just stared at us for a minute and then started screaming his head off. I don't think I've been so relieved in my life to hear Leo's voice."

I grin as I picture Mike defending Leo and Don trying to help, while Leo freaks out. But the funny thought vanishes when I realize that Mike's in a cage too and then I wonder why I'm not.

"Well its time for hell to start Raphael," Hun laughed as he walked up to me and grabbed my head, "I think you learned the meaning of serious pain."

He starts kicking me, it's all I can do not to cry out, I grit my teeth and focus on staying concious. I can hear Don sobbing...Mikey joins in, and I can see him now...tears streaming down his face, he looks scared. My head hits the ground a couple of times and everything goes dark...despite my efforts otherwise.

When I come to, I'm unbound...but the muzzle is still on. Don and Mikey's cages are gone. I hear Hun talking and despite my body's protest I turn my head. Leo's seizing on the floor a few feet away. Hun takes something from someone, my vision blurs for a second and my head feels heavy...then I recognise what Hun is holding...a gun.

No...Leo...no...Something snaps in me and I find myself at his side...the gun skittering across the floor...I'm going to kill Hun. I sway dangerously as I plant my feet on either side of my brother, I ball my fists. Hun laughes and lunges.

It all happens too fast...a blurred image tainted red...When I come back to myself I'm holding a gun out...it's clicking, an empty barrel. Hun is dead at my feet. I realized I'm gripping the gun so tight my knuckles are practically white, not easy when your green. I drop the gun and stagger to Leo's side...My knees hurt suddenly and I realize I've dropped down to the ground. Leo's limp...I reach out and feel for a pulse. It's there, fast and fluttery, but there. I sit back and try to calm down, but i'm shaking too much and I can practically taste the adreniline that my body is pumping out.

Where are Mikey and Donnie?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Whew....Over the hump...half way through guys!

Reviews Please?


	7. Chapter 7: Fever Dreams

**Disclaimer: sigh...no...sneaks up and hugs Leo...covers Raph up carefully**

**Chapter 7: Fever Dreams**

Leo? My mind wanders back and forth...I'm vaguely aware that Leo and I are curled up on the floor of the room where I killed Hun...I hear voices, try to sit up and find I can't even move.

Mikey? Donnie? I need to find them...need...to...find...darkness

I lift my head feeling cold...everything spins, my empty stomach lurches. I drop my head back to the floor with a soft "thump", Leo whimpers beside me. I try to speak...something rough prevents it....I'm strangely cold and I'm shivering. Voices again...Am I going mad too? Darkness.

_I'm running...being chased...its dark...cold...very cold...I get cornered...it comes closer...Leo steps out laughing...I look around and scream...There's blood everywhere. Leo grins and comes closer...the flash of a knife_

_"Spins" _

_My world spins...I'm carrying Leo...I'm in the middle of the street...there's a car coming...they don't stop...I roll over to find Leo dead...blood everywhere...April gets out of the car and screams..._

_"Spins" _

_My world changes again.....Mikey's in a cage at Central Park zoo...kids are throwing food at him...he's crying in the corner...trying to get away...someone comes in and jerks him to his feet...makes him walk...He's sobbing now...blue eyes dull...there's no spark there anymore..._

_"Spins"_

_Donnie...he's in some sort of lab....they're cutting him up...his eyes are open and lifeless...they're dissecting him...._

_"Spins"_

_I'm back in the alley...."You failed Raph" Leo spits and attacks. The Tanto enters my chest...I scream..._

I jerk up and gasp...blurred images flicking across my face...gentle hands push me down...

"Rest...it's ok...Rest" I hear, after a minute I recognize April's voice. I'm vaguely aware of being tired and start to drift.

"Do'y...Mi'y...L'o," I hear myself slur and realize vaguely that I'm trying to sit up.

"They're resting..go back to sleep," April's voice comforts, gently pushing me back down again. Another set of hands, stronger, push me back.

"Easy Bud...just go back to sleep," I hear a man's voice....Casey's voice.

I drift, vaguely aware of what's going on. A blanket covers me and someone...April...kisses me one the forehead. Now she probably thinks she can be our mother...great...

"I'm just glad the fever finally broke," I hear April murmur.

"Yeah," Casey whispers back," He's almost out now...alright he's gone."

Darkness.

"Mikey! Leave him alone!" I hear Don hiss," Let him sleep!" I'm vaguely aware that I'm not alone in this bed and soon realize there are three other bodies besides my own. I feel a weight on my carapace and hear Mikey whisper.

"He's freezing Don! Hell Leo's warmer than he is! I'm just curling up next to him...it'll keep him warmer"

The weight is Mikey's head and one of his arms. I hear Don sigh and a soft whimper that can only be Leo. Something touches my hand and grasps it. Another whimper.

"Leo..he's fine bro...he's just tired," Don says gently. Leo whimpers again. Before I can move I'm out again, darkness.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reviews Please?


	8. Chapter 8: Shut Up

**Disclaimer: still no...sneeks over and covers up the guys...they snuggle closer. "AWWWW!!! How cute!!"**

**Chapter 5: Shut up**

I open my eyes, everything is blurry and kinda fuzzy. Leo is next to me and it takes me a minute to figure out why my brother is in bed with me. Then the weight on my carapade shifts and I see Don's head on the other side of Leo and I remember. It comes crashing down on me so suddenly I shutter.

"How are you feeling?" someone asks. I glance up.

"Apr'l?" I manage to slur, still somewhat asleep.

"You guys had us worried sick," April said softly with a smile. She sits down carefully. Leo mutters and twitches. April leans over, whispers something to him and kisses him lightly on the forehead, he quiets.

"He's a lot better than he was when we found you guys, much more stable, "April said quietly, "I mean he actually talked me the other day instead of muttering about the dark and, for some ubsurd reason, butterflies."

I crack a grin and ask, "Butterflies?" She nods, smiles, and shrugs.

"Wait! You said that he spoke to you? Like normal?" I barely keep my voice down. April nodds.

"Only for a minute, it was like someone flipped a switch and then he was gone again," She sighed," He's getting better Raph...He's coming back...it's just taking some time." I nod. I look at Leo's legs.

"He is paralysed," she says softly. I flinch.

Leo mumbles and twitches again, I rub my thumb across the back of hand and he quiets. April looks at me.

"Your different Raph," She says thoughtfully. I don't respond right away.

"I guess it took Leo havin' a complete meltdown for me to realize how horrible I was to him...how much I hurt him. I guess I never realized how much I depended on him to get me out of trouble until then..." I say softly.

"Wow...I never knew you could be that deep Raph," Don sits up and grins at me.

I glare at him and growl, "If I wasn't busy being a pillow for two people I'd rip you in half."

He grins and April laughs.

"Exactly why I said it now," Don teases. I growl again but Leo twitches and I quickly turn my attention to him.

Mikey yawns and sits up slowly.

"Wah's goin' on," he slurs, "Who mov'd my Raphie pillow?" I chuckle.

"I'm right here Mikey...you moved," I say gently.

"Ohh...m'k," he mutters and curls back up against me. Don rolls his eyes and chuckles. April gets up.

"You hungry Raph?" she asks. As if on cue my stomach rumbles loudly. I blush a little.

"Yeah...but..Leo?" I say worridly, "And Mikey?"

April pauses for a second looking thoughtful and Don quickly looks over the two obstructions.

"Would you guys shut up...I'm trying to sleep," Leo mutters out of the blue. Mike sits up straight at the sound of Leo's voice and we all stare open mouthed at Leo, hope flickering. Leo shifts position a little, apparrently trying to cuddle closer to me.

"You're warm," he mutters. I can't help but laugh and shake my head. Soon we're all laughing and Leo opens his eyes looking annoyed.

"Please just Shut-up," he grumbles.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reivews? There's still more to this story so don't go away yet!!


	9. Chapter 9: Little Things

**Disclaimer:still no...smiles at Leo and eyes Raph worridly**

****Quick note: Remember that Leo took some serious blows to the head...he's still a little screwed up...****

**Chapter 9:Little Things**

I make my way down stairs, moving slowly, my body aches. The other day when Leo told us all to shut-up was great, unfortunately like April told me it was a couple of seconds later and he was gone again. It hurt having him there only to see him fade out again. Don told me Leo's out in the hammock on the porch right now. I guess he likes it out there, Mikey says Leo just swings and kinda hums to himself. He's kinda like a kid when he's like this. I reach the last step and wince as I forget that my other foot hasn't followed me yet and I jar my battered legs up good. April said that I was out for three weeks, it kinda freaks me out a little. Don comes around the corner and nearly runs me down, he's excited about something.

"Sorry Raph!" he exclaims as he bounces past me. I'm leaning on the wall panting for breath and clutching my dang ribs. I swear there isn't part of me that _doesn't_ hurt. Whatever he's excited about he's around the corner and gone now. I shake my head and make my way toward the kitchen. April's got something that smells good going.

"Mornin' April," I greet. April turns around and grins.

"More like Afternoon Raph, but hi," she replies. I ease myself into a chair and breathe in slow. Stupid ribs. April rests a gentle gaze on me and then at my nod she returns to what she's doing.

"Mikey's outside with Leo, he pulled out for a couple minutes this morning....he asked what was for breakfast and for a mug of green tea," April looked a little sad for minute," I turned to hand it to him and he was gone again."

I sighed, Leo's fighting...heck he's waging war...but he can't seem to pull himself back for more than a few minutes at a time.

"He's getting better, at first it was only long enough to say your name remember?" I try to sound hopeful. April gives me a little smile. There's a creak of old wheelchair wheels and a happy tune being hummed. I turn slowly and see Mikey pushing Leo into the kitchen. Leo's eyes are all dull and they look almost empty. He's in there somewhere. Leo's slumped over in the chair, he's paralyzed from the mid abdomen down...hence no control over his abdomen area...we got him to sit up on the bed for a minute and then he fell over laughing like an idiot...can't sit up on his own. He thinks its funny when he's loony...when he come out of it he's ticked. Leo brightens when he sees me and gives me a goofy grin.

"Pretty butterflies...birdies," he mumbles. Mikey grins and shakes his head.

"He was trying to reach out and catch a butterfly by the porch and nearly fell out of the hammock," Mikey laughs. I can't help but grin...I half like Leo this way...he's a dork...all goofy...but strangely I miss his lectures...like now he'd be yelling at me for being out of bed, instead he's mumbling about butterflies and birds. I feel and ache that isn't physical. My amber eyes search his golden-brown searching for the brother I miss. Nothing there...I hear him mumble my name. Our names...he knows who we are, I think that's why he's trying so hard to pull back.

"Hey bro," I greet, "Was it nice outside?"

"Pretty," he mumbles. I chuckle. Despite his injuries he's fairing quite well, he's healing faster than I am, and he was hurt worse than me...I guess he always did bounce back faster than the rest of us when we were hurt. Suddenly he goes ridged. I tense...I think of his fits...and reach forward Mikey and April are thinking the same thing.

"Raph? Where are we?" Leo asks plain as day, I gasp. His eyes are blazing like they used to, concentration on his face. The old fire is back.

I find I can't speak. I open my mouth and close it a few times.

"Safe, we're safe bro...with April and Casey," I finally get out. He nods and looks around, eyes flicking over the room. Don comes rushing in, shouting something, and gasps at the sight of Leo.

"Leo!" he cries. Leo turns to look at him and smiles.

"Hey Don," he greets. Then to our dismay the fire goes out and he's gone again the goofy grin is back and he starts humming again. I realize I'm crying and brush the tears away, he was there and then gone again, so close.

"That's twice in one day," April gasps. I realize she's right, up until now he's only managed to pull out once a day, he's coming back. Heck...he's fighting tooth and nail to come back. I look at him closely, he looks tired as if the fight took a lot out of him. I suddenly become aware of my aching ribs and wince, sucking in a sharp breath.

"You really should be in bed Raph," Don chides gently. I grunt and sigh. Mike eyes me worriedly.

"What were you yelling about Don?" April asks.

"Oh....remember that wheelchair you ordered for Leo? It's supposed to be here today...I can't wait to work on it...remember all those sketches I had?" Don rattles off quickly. April grins and nods.

"Yeah, I'll keep an eye out for the truck...I guess that means you'll have to stay inside until it gets here," she says after a minute.

I eye Leo who is attempting to grab my bandanna tails at the moment. April says he's supposed to gain some mobility in his abdomen and possibly his waist area, unfortunately his legs are never going to even twitch again. She says he's gained some control over body functions, apparently Leo wore a turtle sized dipper for a few weeks. If he'd been sane I'm sure he would've killed himself from embarrassment. I still laugh when I picture it.

"Raph...Don if you're up for it would you give Leo his bath? I'm not thrilled with the idea of him pulling back when I'm bathing him. I have a feeling he might freak out," April asked. Don and I laugh.

"Yeah your probably right," I tease.

"Sure thing April, Raph you sure your up for this?" Don replies.

I nodd and say, "How hard can it be giving a 180lb goofy turtle a bath?" Donnie, Mikey, and April laugh and look at each other with a knowing look.

What did I just get myself into? I have a feeling my ribs are going to hate this...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

LOL! I kinda like Leo like this too...but that's not him and I definatly like him better as himself...though you have to admitt, Leo chasing butterflies is funny...

Reviews please?


	10. Chapter 10: Bath Time

**Disclaimer:still no...shoves Raph in the bathtub and takes off running while Leo laughs hysterically.**

**Thanks for all the Reviews!!!**

****Quick Note the metal plate you'll read about later is really used for turtles when they injure their shells.****

**Chapter 10: Bath Time **

I'm never giving Leo a bath again. NEVER. I'm soaked, I think ever bandage I have on me is more water than bandage. Meanwhile Leo's stripped down to his skin and is having a blast splashing me and Don. Since he can't sit up I have to support him, Don is attempting to carefully clean the healing gashes. I've gotten a good look at his carapace. It's healing really well, all the areas that were missing are starting to fill in again, its soft so I have to be careful not to hit it with my fingers when I'm trying to hang on to a 180lb slippery turtle. Heh, I repeat I'm never doing this again...ever. Did I mention he's slipped and nearly cracked his head open on the edge on the tub at least twice? Yeah I guess he _really_ enjoys bath time...

"Leo...you have to hold still," Don grunts. Leo babbles something and splashes Don in the face. I can't help but laugh at the exasperated look on his face. Leo just gives Don one of his goofy grins and Don manages to smile back. Leo slips and I barely catch him in time. He giggles. I'm kinda hoping Leo doesn't remember any of this, because I'm sure he'd die of embarrassment.

"Ok Raph lift him up a bit," Don orders. I look at him like he's lost his mind.

"Ribs," I say sharply.

"Oh yeah," He laughs," Ok switch me." I grunt and ease Leo over to Don. Leo immediately sends a wave of water at my face. I somehow manage not to hit him, maybe its the stupid grin on his face.

"Alright Bro, let's get you clean," I sigh. Twenty-five minutes later I'm sitting on my bed as April re tapes my ribs and Mikey finishes drying Leo off. Don is getting the bandages for Leo's carapace ready. Leo laughs and mumbles something about being a fish and a swimming butterfly. Mikey cracks up and the rest of us grin. I have no idea where Leo's fascination with butterflies came from, but it is funny.

April finishes replacing my bandages and moves to help Don with Leo. Thick bandages will cover his carapace and a metal "plate" will cover the whole thing so it heals and has a bit of protection from being bumped. Leo is humming happily as they fit the plate back on.

"Hey April what time is Casey supposed to be back?" I ask. Casey's been back in New York all week at work...apparently he got the job as a security guard at a bank. He had to take three weeks off because of us, April couldn't handle a crazy Leo and three busted up turtles on her own. He's coming back for the weekend and I'm glad, I miss the nutcase.

"Not sure...he's supposed to call," she replies distractedly.

After we get done with all that insanity we end up in the living room, Leo's propped up with a couple of pillows so he can sit up. Don has opened the package that contains Leo's new wheelchair and is busy looking it over. It's really nice, jet black and silver. The seat is wide enough to allow Leo to sit comfortably and yet it is narrow enough to allow for the proper support he needs to sit up. The area for his legs has a sort of shield that comes up and stops at his knees. It folds out to allow us to get Leo in and out of the chair. Leo strangely is watching the the chair with interest.

Don sits in the chair, making sure there aren't any sharp edges and to make sure it will hold Leo's weight easily. Don nods. Leo cocks his head and mumbles something about something shiny. Apparently he's talking about the chair. Mikey and Don help Leo into it and Leo looks it over, his normally dull eyes sparking in interest, it's not one of the times he's managed to pull himself back, he's just interested in the chair.

The door opens and we all tense and grab anything that can be a weapon. April steps in front of Leo.

"Whoah! Easy it's me," Casey gasps as he steps back and puts his hands up. We all relax and start laughing from relief.

"Crazy!" Leo greets. Casey sighs and shakes his head.

"Hey Leo remember its Casey not Crazy," he says gently.

"Crazy!" Leo repeats. We all laugh and Casey gives up. I guess Casey been trying get Leo to stop calling him that ever since Leo first woke up.

After dinner I saddled with the responsibility to put Leo in bed. How fun.

I'm currently putting Leo in bed, he's half asleep so that helps but because of that he's like dead weight. I finally get him in bed and cover him up, strangely enough we're all still sleeping in the same bed...I guess we just need that confirmation that we're all together...that we're all there. We used to sleep in the same bed when we were kids so its not weird to us...heck Mikey still used to crawl in bed with one of us after a bad dream. Leo's mumbling softly his eyes half closed. out of the blue I catch myself humming the lullaby Master Splinter sang to us when we were kids. Leo's eyes close all the way and after a second he's breathing deeply, out cold.

"Night Bro," I whisper as I turn the lamp on at the other side of the room before turning off the rest of the lights and heading downstairs. Leo's afraid of the dark now...Hun put him in isolation, pitch black and told him we were dead...its no wonder he snapped.

I come down the stairs slowly.

"How ya' doing Raphie?" Casey greets quietly.

"Peachy" I grunt. He chuckles. After I get settled April and Casey start telling us how they found us.

"Your shell-cells gave us your location...I managed to hack into the security system's surveillance but couldn't find you guys in any of the rooms," April sighed. Casey put his hand on her arm.

"At first we thought you got out, so we waited...but after a few days and multiple checks at the lair we realized you were still in there," Casey shuttered when he said this.

"I-I felt horrible guys...that we just stopped looking..." April started.

"Its ok April...you didn't know where we were in there," Don interupted gently.

"If we had kept looking...Leo...he might not...," April whispered, tears forming. Casey hugs her and we all give her a comforting glance.

After a minute she gathers herself.

"I started looking deeper, hacking farther into their system....a couple days later I saw Hun dragging Leo down a hallway. I thought he was dead...he looked horrible...Hun lead us straight to where he was keeping the rest of you...there wasn't any cameras in the room but I saw all of you when the door was open, "April said quickly.

"We started getting ready to break in...we didn't know how we were going to get all of you out as injured as you guys were...but we figured out how to sneek in...Casey posed as a purple dragon and I stepped in as an interested buyer for you guys...hated to do it...Hun he wanted over a million for Leo's body...he planned to kill him and you Raph...said you were too violent. There were three other buyers...one man bought all four of you...he ordered Hun to put Don and Mikey into cages...and to shoot Leo...I-I...Raph he was going to try and break you in...he wanted you to be his personal pet...when he saw me crying on the way out he handed me a note...aparently Leo has friends in high places...because he knew who Leo was...he told me I had eight minutes to get back to the room. Called Casey and we rushed to the room Raph you were standing over Leo shooting multiple rounds into Hun...we couldn't get near you...you kept charging us...I finally managed to dart you and then...Mitchel rerouted Don and Mikey to my house and waited for us...you guys were drugged...so I doubt you remember...Mitchel had vets he trusted look you guys over...you know the rest," April finished.

Don suddenly sat up.

"Was the guys named Mitchel Gordon?" Don asked. April nodded.

"Who's that Don?" Mikey asked.

"He's...*laughs* he's an art collector and a brilliant scientist working in physics, "Don replied. Casey looked thoughtful.

"Why would Leo know an art collector and a physicist?" he asked. April smiled smugly.

"Apparently Leo's a painter of the 'science-fiction' world," she replies. Our jaws drop.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reviews? Please?...I just had to introduce an OC...sorry...


	11. Chapter 11:DreamScapes

**Disclaimer:I own Mitchel Gordon but no one else...well the plot....sneeks over and hugs Leo, covering him up better in the process. "sleep tight"**

**Chapter 11: DreamScapes**

All I can do is stare at April....I'm trying to figure out if I heard her right. Don looks just as dumbstruck as I feel and Mikey looks shocked. April is laughing at us but Casey looks just as stunned.

"Here" April laughs and after getting up she gets a hold of a magazine looking thing and hands it to me.

It reads Leonardo Hamato's DreamScapes. I open the cover to see a image of me with flames twisting around me, my scars and muscle tone clearly defined. I'm clutching my Sais and my mask looks like its made of a piece of red fire the back ground is darkened flames. I have a deadly air to me and my Sais appear to be dripping blood. It's titled "The Ember Burning". I'm stunned. I can't breathe...is this how Leo really sees me? I turn the page and gasp surrounded by technological things and computers is Don. He's leaning over the back of a chair, one hand on the keyboard and the other on the desk. Don has his head slightly turned so that one chocolate-brown eye is gleaming in the electrical glow, inteligence blazing behind it. Its titled, "The Mind's Eye". I shake my head and find myself turning another page. Mikey is standing in the sewers a goofy grin on his face, all charm and cuteness. He's holding his chucks in the "at ease" position and he's looking like he does after he pulls a good prank. His orange mask is whipping around him as if a wind is blowing it. Then I notice Mikey's skateboard beside him and a helmet sitting on it. This piece is titled, "Jester's Delight". I grin. There's more though...one of Master Splinter sitting is shadows, candles casting a majestic glow to him, the shadowed room is full of ninjitsu and Japanese things, Master Splinter has a scroll open in front of him and he is holding a brush up as if preparing to write in caligraphy. It's titled "Shadowed Wisdom ". Another is of a Swallow-tailed butterfly resting on a leaf. It's wings are open, showing off the delicate beauty it has, it's titled "Spring's Child". I can't think as I look over the others, one of me working on my bike, one of Don welding, one of Mikey cooking with food everywhere, other butterflies, flowers. I stop at the sight of one I'm stunned to find.

It's a female turtle...or at least what Leo must picture one like us to look like. She's sitting in a lilly pond, head tipped back suductively. Her eyes are pure gold, her skin is light green. A thin nearly see-through white gown clings to her where she's wet. She's holding a lotus up, held loosely to her chest. I'm stunned...she's beautiful...I feel as if she's about to come off the page. It's titled, "Lotus Dreams". Does Leo really dream about girls like us? Wow. There are others...but none of the other females Leo's painted hold the same mystique and beauty. They are all stunning...but nothing like the first. Heck...I think I'm in love with a painting...I'm definatly losing it...

I turn the last pages and find a self portrit. Leo is standing in shadows, his head turned away so that one golden-brown eye glitters with a fierce fire. I see the edge of a sword gleaming in his hand, it's plain...only shadows, the blades, and him...nothing like ours. At the same time its got just as much feeling to it...Leo appears a mysterious warrior, his blue mask seeming to ripple around him, it's titled, "Shadowed". The last painting is titled "Leader's Love" and its Leo standing over us in the den. We are all asleep, sprawled on the couch and chair. Leo is covering us up, smiling gently. It's beautiful...because it is Leo, as much as "Shadowed" is. I pass the portfolio on and stare at April.

"Amazing aren't they," She says quietly. I can only nod. Don gasps beside me as he turns the pages. By the time it returns to April we are all too stunned to move.

"I never knew..." Don breathed. Mikey just sat there, looking like he'd forgoten how to speak. Casey is grinning.

"Well never figured Leo'd dream about girls," he says. Suddenly that gets us laughing because he's right we never pegged Leo as the romantic type. I want Leo back...I have so many questions...I want to see him paint like that again. The images are just breath taking. Suddenly a thought occurs to me.

"April....how did Mitchel recognise Leo?" I ask. She smiles.

"Mitchel demanded a meeting with the delivery of 'Lotus Dreams', Leo obliged after a contract was made about secrecy. Remember the night Leo just disapeared? He went to meet Mitchel that night. Ever since he meets up to hand over the paintings...apparently Leo didn't show up to deliver one of his latest paintings. 'Night Weaver'. I found it in his room the other day," April replied. She got up and went to her room after a few minutes she came back and pulled a cover off the painting. It was shocking.

Before us was a female turtle that surpassed "Lotus Dreams" by leaps and bounds. She was leaning against a tree, one arm up against the trunk, fingers brushing the bark gently. Her eyes are deep blue...like pools of Sapphire. Her skin was very light green almost mint green her shell appeared to be a creamy tone. She was wrapped in a thin black dress. Her other hand was holding a black fan up to her face, hiding all but her eyes.

"Wow," I breathe.

"Mitchel liked the females the best I guess...he said he asked Leo if they were real like you guys and him. Leo told him no," April said quietly, "Mitchel asked for one of females at night in the woods. Leo did this."

I'm stunned, Leo just thought these up? They are beautiful. Well guess I never expected for there to be real female turtles like us but...yeah. After a while April shooes us upstairs to bed. Leo is out cold, he mumbles as we settle down and leans into us.

"Night guys," I whisper. I hear then say the same before I fall asleep.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reviews? Please? *I will attempt to do "Lotus Dreams" and "Night Weaver" myself...I also might take a crack at the guys portraits so you guys can see what I'm talking about.


	12. Chapter 12: A New Friend

**Disclaimer: not the original characters. **

**Special Thanks to Raphfreak for picking this story from my list!!! Thanks to all my reviewers!!**

***Go to my profile and choose the next story in the "Upcoming" area that you would like to see next. (Raphfreak there is a new one). Also possible Sequel to this...still debating... vote on that as well. **

**Put you choices in your reviews please!!**

**Ok last Chapter...here we go!**

**Chapter 12: A New Friend**

It's been about a week since we found out Leo was an artist. He was getting stronger, able to hold himself back longer and more frequently, then he caught a cold. The turtle with the strongest immune system out of the four of us, ends up with the weakest. Heck he's weaker than me know...hate to admit it but I tend to get sick easier than the rest of us. I think Leo's been sick maybe...five times in his life? Counting this time. Anyway...he's finally shaking it off after a week. I'm sitting on the couch with him in my lap...he gets cold easy lately. The fire is going in the hearth and he's snuggled up under about five blankets. Don moved the TV over here so I have something to do...I finished all the books here. Leo coughs a little but doesn't wake so I relax. He needs sleep...he hasn't gotten much since he started coughing. Yeah I did catch the stupid cold...but I shook it off the other day. Ever since Leo got sick he hasn't pulled himself back...Don thinks its because Leo's focusing on getting better. Leo coughs again and then mumbles something. I glance down and he's still out. I gently adjust the blankets so they're covering him better. We don't need him getting chilled and backsliding. Don peeks around the corner.

"Hey how's he doing?" Don asks softly.

"He's sleeping right now, still coughing a little, but he's out," I reply quietly. Don nods...he's worried...we all are...Leo's health is just shaky right now. We're worried that he'll be weakened immensely by this cold...that another...worse illness will snatch him away while he's still recovering. Don watches the figure of our older brother for a minute and then sighs.

"April made fresh Tea do you want some? Lunch will be ready soon, I'll switch you out then," Don says quietly.

"Yeah...I'll take some and alright," I reply quietly. Don pauses and then slipps off. Mikey comes in a minute later and sits by Leo and I. He reaches over and adjusts the blankets. Don brings in my tea and then after checking on Leo he heads back to help April in the kitchen, he squeezes Mikey's shoulder encouragingly as he leaves. Mike manages a smile.

"Get better soon bro," I hear Mikey whisper. Leo mumbles softly in response and then coughs. April calls for lunch and Mikey, after squeezing Leo's hand under the blankets, gets up and heads out, he nods to me and I give him a gentle smile.

"Raph? *cough* Why am I in your lap? *cough*" Leo asks softly. I nearly jump out of my shell. I look down and Leo is looking at me, his golden-brown eyes dull from illness but the fire that is my brother is behind it.

"Hey bro," I say softly," Um...well...you've been getting really cold lately...since you got sick." He raises an eye ridge and sighs but puts his head back on my plastron.

"Whatever," he mumbles. I chuckle. He mumbles something else and then coughs.

"Sorry?" I ask softly.

"I'm hungry," he replies.

"Ah...one sec...DON!," I call loud enough to be heard but quiet enough not to startle Leo. Don peeks around the corner.

"Fearless is hungry," I say quietly.

"Preferably something good...*cough*...don't you dare give me *cough* Master Splinter's special soup *cough*," Leo says quietly. Don grins and comes over.

"How's April's homemade chicken noodle soup sound?" He asks gently.

Leo coughs again but manages a smile. Don grins even more and then gets up to get some soup. I hear him telling the others Leo's both awake and sane. I look down at Leo.

"You stayin' this time?" I ask gently. Leo smiles...well kinda smirks.

"As much fun as chasing butterflies is *cough* I'm looking forward to staying sane," Leo chuckles weakly. I laugh and hug him.

"Good to have you back bro," I whisper. He sighs and leans into the hug.

"Good to be back," He replies.

*-*-*-*

It's two days later and Leo is on the couch, propped up with pillows and literally buried in blankets. He somehow managed to sneak a book under the covers and is reading right now...he's supposed to be sleeping. Mikey is curled up on the floor next to Leo, asleep, knucklehead. Leo glances at him and smiles. I come the rest of the way into the room.

"Ya' know...ya' supposed to be asleep right now," I growl gently. Leo glances at me and to my shock he rolls his eyes. While I'm recovering he starts laughing softly.

"Before you get mad at Mikey...I knocked him out," Leo says softly, "pressure point." I shake my head. Leo is as stubborn as ever, we used to have to drug him to get him to stay in bed when he got hurt. Mikey must of been telling him off for not sleeping.

"Ya' know Mikey was worried sick over over you...heck...we all were," I grumble," You could at least sleep the rest of the dang cold off." Leo smiles.

"Alright, alright I'll take a nap," Leo mutters," maybe you'll all leave me alone then." I chuckle and help him get settled and cover him back up. He's already shivering a little from being out of the blankets for a few seconds. After I'm sure he's out I head back to the kitchen. Don is adding a few finishing touches to Leo's wheelchair. Yesterday Leo outright told Don that there better not be any rocket boosters or robot arms are anything like that on it. Don just grinned.

The shield that will cover Leo's lower legs has been improved and there is now one that will cover his lap as well. Leo can't feel anything in his legs so if he were to scrape his thighs on the underside of the table he wouldn't feel it and he could hurt himself pretty bad. The lap shield is Don's solution to that problem. The wheels have been improved on, better grip both for the actual wheels and Leo's hands. The wheels are now almost silent and Don improved the turning radius on the chair so Leo has a lesser chance of getting stuck. The front wheels are a little bigger and move easier. Don improved the brakes and made them stronger, so Leo can sit at an angle without sliding or rolling. Don also improved the padding on the seat and back of the chair, making it more comfortable. Within various areas on the chair are hidden compartments that allow Leo to keep, shurkin, throwing knives and a pair of Tanto blades (Leo's request) have been fixed behind the seat. Under the chair's arms are more hidden compartments. Inside are paintbrushes, pencils, colored pencils, erasers, etc. Leo won't have to worry about anything being out of reach.

I'm pretty sure Leo will like it. Leo said he'd switch to Tanto blades instead of his beloved Katanas, the Katanas would be too long for him to wield from a wheelchair. Mitchel Gordon is suposed to join us for dinner tonight so Don is working quickly to finish the last touches to the wheelchair.

Around dinner time I go wake Leo and Mikey, Mikey heads for the kitchen to help get dinner going and I help Leo to the bathroom before wheeling him into the kitchen in the old chair. Leo is grumbling about not being able to stay sitting up very well. I just grin, the new chair will make live so much easier for him. Leo just stares at the new chair. It's still black and silver, though Don put dark-blue ghost flames on the hard surfaces. Don and I help Leo into the chair and he tests it out, maneuvering easily around the room and us. Don then showed Leo all the hidden things and Leo grins, flipping the throwing knives in the air and catching them easily. When Leo finds the art stuff he just sorta smiles and tears up a little.

"Thanks Don," he finally whispers,"It's perfect." Don hugs him and April throws her hands in the air and hugs Leo too, soon we are all hugging him and laughing. The sound of the door being rang sends April to the door.

Minutes later a man walks through the kitchen, he's tall, dark haired and has bright green eyes. He spots Leo.

"Ha! Leonardo! How are you my friend?" He greets. Leo and the man share a quick hug, the guy sounds like he's got a French accent. Leo and the man talk for a bit and bicker good naturedly. April brings out "Night Weaver" and Leo and Mitchel get talking about that. After about an hour dinner is ready and we all sit down to eat. It was a good night, having a new friend join us. Don and Mitchel got talking about physics and we all yelled at them to stop, because we couldn't understand a word they were saying.

Four days later I'm walking toward Leo's room at the lair, Don worked out an elevador system so Leo didn't have to move to the lower level. I lean against the door frame, Leo is busy painting. He's been working on it since we got back.

"Hey Raph," he greets without looking up. He is still a ninja you know.

"Hey bro," I reply. Leo sits up and stretches.

"Come take a look," he says, wheeling himself back a ways so I can come over. I'm standing with my back to the viewer with broken chains on my wrists, the room is dark, a door is open and Hun's large form is standing in the entry way. It the way I must've looked to my brother's the day Hun tried to split us up and sell us.

"I call it 'Defense'," Leo said softly.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reviews Please and remember to vote on the two things above! Just put your vote in your review or send me a PM!


End file.
